Los Angeles de Wesker
by Inanna-Ishtar
Summary: Ada y Jill son las sensuales, cautivantes y sagaces agentes que trabajan para Wesker. Ellas cometeran los peores crímenes a pedido de su jefe. Wesker nuevamente amenazará al mundo con la expansión de un virus,y para llevarlo a cabo, ellas primero tendrán que ajustar cuentas con viejos conocidos.


_EPISODIO 1: LOS ÁNGELES_

Era un restaurant lujoso en Nueva York. Allí, dos bellas damas entraron al lugar y se sentaron en unas de las mesas del medio. Intercambiaron palabras de forma tranquila. Llega el moso a atenderlas. Una de ellas pide fideos, con salsa y albóndigas. La otra, carne con salsa de champignon. Esperan un buen rato hasta que su pedido llega. La comida está muy caliente, pero su verdadera presa estaba en frente de ellas. Su nombre, Alfredo Venegas, un magnate traficante de drogas proveniente de México. Utiliza diversos disfrases y nombres para ocultarse de la gente, pero ellas sabían cual era su última apariencia. Una de ellas se le acerca a coquetearlo disimuladamente, cuando de repente saca un cuchillo y se lo apuñala en el pecho. La otra, saca un arma y se enfrenta con los guardaespaldas de Venegas. Este exclamaba constantemente _"Van a morir, hijas de puta!" _en su español nato. Allí desangraba, mientras la rubia se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con estos gigantones, y la otra empezó a buscar el motín de Alfredo: Una llave que lo conduciría a una mansión con millones y millones de dólares. Finalmente, el enfrentamiento termina y la rubia y la morocha salen del lugar. Pero antes,se llevaron su comida, mientras se subían al auto donde ellas habían llegado. Conducieron varias cuadras hasta finalmente detenerse y comer tranquilas.

—Pudimos haber robado champagne.-Sugería Jill

—Pude robar esto-Ada le enseña una botella de agua mineral

—Ada...-Le responde frustrada Jill

—Y bueno, es lo único cercano que había.

Una botella de vidirio de agua mineral para celebrar otro exitoso golpe a un traficante de drogas.

Ada Wong y Jill Valentine son dos agentes secretos que trabajan para una persona en común. Se volvieron famosas tras "El golpe contra el olmeca" donde desvarataron objetos que arqueologos británicos habían encontrado en Mexico. Se dedicaban a robar y matar en la mayoría de los casos. No tardaron en hacer eco de su existencia en los medios de comunicación.

Su nombre fue para la prensa _"Los ángeles". _Este apodo se deriva por la famosa telenovela de los '70 "Los ángeles de Charlie" que era un grupo de chicas que se encargaban de frustrar crímenes. El tema fue que recibieron ese nombre por la apariencia de estas (muy atractivas quizás para cualquier género y delicadas), sabían operar mediante su carisma (se hacían pasar por mujeres inocentes) y además porque tenían a quién servir: Albert Wesker.

Sus paraderos eran dificiles de localizar. Esta noticia no tardó en llegar en BSAA y el gobierno de los Estados no le daban mucha importancia, hasta que Wesker amenazó al presidente del país de máxima potencia con secuestrar a su hija Ashley por una buena suma de dinero. A cambio (porque tanto él como su confiable agente Leon estaban hartos de los gritos de Ashley cuando había que rescatarla), el presidente chantajeó a Wesker con unos archivos que hablaban sobre extrañas combinaciones químicas y sin darse cuenta, se traspapelaron unas fotos muy hots del él con unas "señoritas" *guiño guiño*. Por eso, el presidente inmediatamente cambió los planes, terminando en pedir esos archivos con esas fotos a cambio de algún material monetario. Wesker acepta, pero lo engaña. Como consecuencia, se tuvieron que aguantar un atentado en un banco de las cercanías de Washington. El escandalo por las fotos hot no tardaron en llegar para el pobre tipo...

Y metiendonos en BSAA, Wesker era buscado intensamente porque aún estaba en su poder ,potentes virus y extrañas combinaciones químicas ,entre archivos gubernamentales donde sacaba mucho dinero para robar.

Sin embargo, Wesker tenía un gran problema con dos personas de estos respectivos lugares. Por eso, llamó a sus damicelas para charlar sobre dichos individuos.

—Jill...Ada... necesito que vengan urgente.-Avisa mediante sus celulares

Sus infartantes agentes estaban por conectarse vía Skype para charlar sobre la improvista reunión.

—Albert, es hora de mi siesta...-Relinchaba Jill

—Si, Albert. Si no dormimos, no podemos apreciar nuestra belleza.

—Chicas, me sorprende lo excelente que estan trabajando. Ya asesinaron al hijo de puta de Venegas que me debía demasiado dinero, lograron desvaratar museos, arqueologos, antropólogos. Hoy tengo una nueva misión. Es muy importante contar con su ayuda, porque sin ustedes esto no podría darse.

—Dinos-Le respondía Ada

—Les va a gustar, les va a gustar. Ahora mediante este programa, cada una recibirá una foto de nuestras próximas víctimas.

—¿Quiénes son? Otra vez traficante? Estoy harta de ser yo quien deba coquetear a esos desagradable sujetos.

—Vamos Ada, vos sos más zorra que yo. Aguantate unas rondas más.

—Chicas, esta vez no habrá que aniquilar esa clase de corrupción. No nos meteremos con delincuentes de esa magnitud. Estas personas han interferido y frustrado mis planes por años. Debo reconocer mi resentimiento por ellos, pero más que nada, si logran matarlos, podré llevar a cabo mi maléfico plan.

—¿Nueva ola de expansión de un virus?

—Exacto. Si no contamos con ellos, vamos a poder estar bien. O mejor dicho, eso facilitará llevar a cabo lo deseado.

El archivo llegó con éxito a ambas. Se sorprendieron al ver las fotos.

—No es posible...-Se sorprendía Jill

—Wesker...

—Ustedes escojen. Son ellos, o ustedes pagaran terribles las consecuencias. Piensenlo. Me retiro muchachas, espero proximamente su respuesta.-Se despide Albert

Corta la transmisión.

—¿Tendríamos que debatirlo,no te parece?-Cuestiona Jill

—Lo sé. Jill, aceptamos. Pero cuando nos veamos, revertiremos el plan.-Afirma Ada

—Eso es traición.

—Jill, mejor hablemoslo fuera. No me gusta tocar temas serios vía internet.

Ambas cortan la transmisión.

Pero lejos de la atmósfera de la perdición, nos encontraremos en un bar. Allí, Chris estaba con sus amigos pasando un buen rato, tomando cerveza y jugando al pool.

—¡Wuhu! Creo que estoy por ganar la apuesta!-Festejaba Chris levantando los brazos

—Sos un tramposo Chris, no se vale.

Sheva había ido de visita a Estados Unidos para ver a Chris y a algunos de BSAA. Estaban pasando un rato agradable en un bar, donde estaban tomando cerveza y jugando al pool, mediante charlas e insoportables carcajadas de borrachos.

—Hey, es pool. Imposible hacer trampas, mujer. Acostumbrate a jugar contra un profesional, Sheva. Como yo no vas a ver muy seguido por acá.

De repente su celular suena. Tenía un alerta por llegada de un mail.

—¿Qué es esto? Parece que otra vez estoy en problemas

—¡Si! Lo sabía, haces trampa.-Le acusaba ella

—Sheva, te la dejo ganar. Tengo otros asuntos que atender actualmente.

Chris se despide repentinamente y sale del bar.

Y lejos de allí, Leon Kennedy estaba gozando del primer día de vacaciones. Estaba en su departamento mirando un folleto con las ofertas de posibles lugares donde podría recurrir.

—Hmmm...¿Creta? Ya fui el año pasado. A ver...Rusia? Na, no quiero que me arrebaten el desayuno otra vez.

—Leon...¿Me escuchas?-Lo llama Ingrid

—Qué cara? Por si no sabías, estoy de vacaciones.

—Leon es urgente. Tienes que venir porque hay una reunión importante y el presidente te quiere allí en una hora.

—¿Otras sesiones de fotos eróticas del señor teniendo sexo con transexuales?

—En parte quizás. Ven rápido-Le informa Ingrid

—Ah Leon..otro año sin vacaciones, y sin un desayuno asegurado-Se decía a sí mismo cuando se ponía su campera

Leon sale de su departamento. Empezó a caminar hasta dirigirse en el subsuelo donde tenía estacionado su auto. Cabe aclarar que era un espacio bastante amplio por lo moderno del lugar. Aunque esté de vacaciones, su intuición no. Por eso, empezó a sospechar que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

—Debe ser imaginación mía-Pensaba

Se estaba dirigiendo al auto. Hasta que de repente siente que alguien está detrás suyo. Al darse vuelta, no había nadie. Pero ese extraño ente se dio vuelta una vez más y lo empezó a ahorcar. Allí, le inyectó un tranquilizante, provocando que inmediatamente Leon cayese dormido.

La vista borrosa de Leon daba el indicio de que a poco se estaba despertando. Recupera la conciencia.

—¿Qué demonios?-Leon se recupera

—Leon

—¿Chris? ¿Que.. está pasando acá?

—Lo mismo me pregunto. Recibí una extraña alerta en mi día libre. Me apresuré en venir y de repente me inyectaron algo y me dormí...

—Pues a mi me pasó algo similar. Pero lo extraño es este lugar..¿Una habitación lujosa?

—¿Será algún travesti que se quiere vengar de vos por las fotos del presidente?-Bromeaba Chris

—Eh, yo que culpa tengo? Además, elecciones son elecciones. Siempre sospeché que era medio rarito.-Respondía Leon

Cabe aclarar que los dos estaban sentados en una silla atados.

—Por cierto..¿Tienes alguna novedad más de eso?

—Es información confidencial. No quiere que siga difundiendo más nada sobre eso...

—Ya veo.

—Por ahí es algún fan boy tuyo que quiere violarte. Por eso te tiene atado

—¿Ah si? ¿Y vos qué?

—Yo..quizás moriré por alguien que me odie.

—¿Escuchas eso? Alguien se acerca.

Afirmativamente. Se estaban escuchando unos pasos. Estaban aumentando cada vez más, hasta que finalmente abren la puerta.

—No puede ser...-Se sorprendía Chris

—Nunca creí que llegaría este día.-Decía Leon

_Continuará_


End file.
